Kindan no Ai 禁断の愛  lit Forbidden Love
by vampirehime92
Summary: INU/NARU fIC: Based on Sasuke and Sai arc, Kagome and Sasuke are siblings,the two in a forbidden love, and reunited, secrets revealed to Naruto and the rest of team Yamato ONESHOT Saskag slight NaruSaku pairings.


Kagome Uchiha. The only female Uchiha alive in the entire shinobi world.

She is still waiting for the day her dear brother would return to Konoha and reunite with her. The bond between them never fails to be broken apart, even as the years come and go. The night her brother decided to leave their home village, Konoha, for power, her heart filled with an unbearable pain as she realized he was really going to leave. She could still remember that night so clearly…

***Flashback***

Sasuke looked at her sadly and hugged her tightly, "I promise, Imouto, I will return….If only just for you," then, he kissed her forehead softly. The dark stoic eyes and gorgeous face that never failed to charm women, was looking at her lovingly.

And then he was gone.

Leaving her alone.

***End Flashback***

A few tears leaked past her half closed eyes. She remembered once, when they were in their Genin days, they were together holding hands in the middle of the busy streets of Konoha. People were unaware of the closeness between them, enabling them to keep their relationship a secret. Even their teammates, the blonde hyperactive Naruto Uzumaki and the pink haired kunoichi Sakura Haruno, were still oblivious to their relationship. They only saw them as siblings, and nothing more.

She knew that their relationship was wrong, but she knew that they couldn't ignore their feelings for each other. They say that love conquers all, so why must this case be different? Her brother avoided his fanclub because they were, as I quote, 'very disgusting creatures'. She knew that he had always disliked the girls from the village that begged him to accept their affection to him. Deep inside, he grew to hate them and avoided them as much as possible. The only person he would, or could care for was herself, his younger sister.

She knew that Sasuke hated their older brother, Itachi, the infamous murderer of the Uchiha Clan, their clan, and that Sasuke would do anything to kill him, to avenge their beloved family.

But she…she didn't hate Itachi, she feels that there is still _some_ good in him; she knew that the loving aniki she knew and loved was in there somewhere. She was positive, but kept her thoughts to herself. She knew Sasuke would be disappointed in her if she voiced it.

Sasuke and herself…they had lived in their big mansion. They knew everything about each other, from their likes and dislikes to dreams and goals. After the massacre, she was always there for him at all times, comforting him and always cheering him up. Even though they were closer than normal siblings, she didn't expect that this attachment towards her own brother would come this far.

She remembered how he was always angry and jealous when she was with other guys, mostly Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and even Naruto. Whenever he saw her with them, he would always grab her hand pull her from them. He didn't want her to become close with anyone, to be close to someone other than himself. Selfishly, he vied for her to only see him in her eyes, to only spend time with him.

'The memories…' she sighed as she closed her eyes fully and remembered when her brother went to her bedroom and unexpectedly kissed her secretly while she was sleeping. She recalled that her brother revealed his feelings for her when she told him that she has a crush on Naruto. That day….it engraved itself in her memory…

*Flashback*

"Well Kagome? What did you want to tell me?" he asked her, his dark eyes looking at her with a hint of curiosity.

She looked down at her hands, a blush evident on her face. "I said that I have a crush on.." she gulped. For some reason she didn't want to tell him…Pushing those thoughts away, she continued. "Naruto," she mumbled his name.

Silence settled in the Uchiha garden.

'She liked that dobe Naruto?' he thought disbelievingly. 'No way…She can't, can she?' Images of his precious Imouto with the blond freak flashed though his mind. His hands clenched into fists, trying to subdue his jealousy and anger.

Then something in him snapped. He pinned her against the wall and looked her straight in the shocked blue eyes. Whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss. A kiss so passionate and fiery, she almost melted.

Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her.

The most important person in her life other than Itachi was kissing her.

Her own brother was kissing her.

*End Flashback*

After a few days, she realized and accepted the fact that brother that was in love with her was not the brother that she knew for the past 13 years. No, he was more mature, more grown up.

_More of a man_.

She knew that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she loved him too. The moment their feelings for each other became clear to them, they decided to keep their growing relationship a secret.

In the ninja's and civilians eyes alike, they would remain close siblings, but to each other, they were lovers.

"I will always waiting for you…Sasuke-nii," Kagome whispered as more tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Always…"

She had kept her promise, awaiting the day he would come back home. Waiting for the day that he would come back to her. Always waiting….Waiting…

She was sitting, waiting for Naruto and Sakura, to meet the two ninja that would temporarily replace their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, and her dear brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

During the time that Sasuke has defected, Kagome had became a Chunin and wore a more womanly outfit; a sleeveless black shirt that had a Uchiha symbol at the back, black long gloves on her arms, a dark brown skirt and black leggings underneath her open toed boots.

She had Uchiha features; pale skin, long raven haired, and bright blue eyes, making her one of the most beautiful girls in Konoha.

She heard from Sakura that there was a new status update on how to locate Orochimaru's lair, which would give them clues of Sasuke's whereabouts.

If they found him, she would use this opportunity to defect from Konoha to join her brother. It didn't matter to her the least if she was marked as a missing-nin, heck even a S-rank missing-nin, as long as she was with Sasuke, nothing mattered.

"Kagome!" a shout jolted her from her thoughts. Turing her head, she saw her blond teammate, Naruto Uzumaki running towards her. A soft smiled graced her face for a moment.

Naruto Uzumaki….The son of the Yondaime and the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi. Due to his high spirits, his determination, and his undying dedication to being the Hokage, she used to like him. But those feelings were proved to be only a school-girl crush, and nothing more.

She remembered when he told her that he failed to bring Sasuke back. But the determination in his eyes didn't waver as he promised to bring him back at all costs. She forced herself to smile at him, knowing that he would never be able to do that. No, Sasuke was too stubborn to be dragged back to Konoha. No matter who it was.

"You're early Kagome," Another voice interrupted her thoughts, this time a female voice. Kagome spotted he other teammate, Haruno Sakura, the only girl she knew with bubble-gum pink hair.

It was quite strange really…she didn't know it was possible to have pink hair. Is she didn't know better, she would of thought Sakura-chan had dyed her hair.

She admitted it, in the beginning, she had hated Sakura, as Sakura was one of those annoying fan-girls who stalked her brother back in the academy days. Kagome was fully aware that the kunoichi had a infatuation with her brother, but she just let it slip, leaving the girl to her fantasies. She remembered quite clearly that Sakura wanted to become her sister-in-law in the future because she planned to marry Sasuke.

Natrually, Kagome was really annoyed at her back then. But that time past, and now they were looking at the present.

And in this present, Kagome was still aware that Sakura still 'loved' her brother. Kagome personally thought it was quite stupid, loving a missing-nin, but them, who was she to talk?

Sakura gave Kagome a smile. Even though Sasuke defected from Konoha, she still wanted to be Kagome's close friend, but this time she was sincere, unlike before, when she only wanted to become close with Kagome to get Sasuke's attention. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kagome kept avoididng her, making her attempts futile.

After sitting and chatting awhile, they saw someone coming towards them. The mystery ninja had pale skin and dark eyes. They all gasped.

He had an uncanny resemblance to Sasuke. Kagome was especially shocked.

But spite the fact that he looked a lot like Sasuke, none of them liked him, seeing how he always put on fake smiled and insulted them.

_He wasn't like Sasuke at all! _

Then, a brown haired man came. He introduced himself as Captain Yamato, the temporary substitute for Kakashi-sensei. He asked them to introduce themselves after he was done.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to become Hokage!"

Typical Naruto.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

A bit…simple for her taste, but whatever.

"Uchiha Kagome."

"My name is Sai. Pleased to meet you all."

After leaving the gates of Konoha and traveling for awhile, they decided to rest at a Hot Springs Resort, much to everyone's surprise. They expected to be camping out in the forest. After resting in the hot springs, eating a _huge_ feast, they settled down and started to plan the mission.

The next day, they went to the Heaven and Earth bridge, just as planned. Everything went smoothly, until Ororchimaru decided to show up. As they fought face to face with Orochimaru, Naruto went berserk from anger and frustration, and unleashed the power of the Nine-tails, the Kyuubi.

Naruto had transformed into the four-tails state.

'This is not good,' Kagome thought as she saw Sakura's shocked face, and stepped back to activate her Sharingan. It was then when the vile snake-like ninja noticed her.

"My my, what a surprise to see you here. I'm pleased to see that you have become even more beautiful than before, _Uchiha Kagome_," Orochimaru said, and much to Kagome's disgust, liked his lips with the ridiculously long tongue of his. He smirked "Do you missed your dear brother?"

Kagome froze and let her bangs cover her eyes. She tried her hardest not to cry in front of him. Yamato noticed this and went into a defensive mode to protect the traumatized girl.

Naruto began to attack Orochimaru in his four-tailed form. Watching him fight snapped her out of her traumatized state and she left Yamato and Sakura to get to Naruto. She saw how Naruto was fighting Orochimaru, she clenched her fist as she watched the man who gave her brother a life of hell fight off her best friend. Her eyes grew hard as she remembered how much pain her brother got from the curse mark.

The curse mark was originally meant for Kagome, but Sasuke blocked the snake and was bitten in her place.

Remembering that time, Kagome was even more determined to see her brother again after two and a half years.

She watched as Sakura ran towards Naruto, who was still in his four-tailed form, only to be saved by Kabuto.

Kagome glanced at their new captain.

"Captain Yamato! Do you know how to stop Naruto?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Yamato nodded. "Yes, I was put in your squad because I had the First's DNA." At Kagome's confused look he explained.

"Because I have the First's DNA, I can use the sealing Jutsu to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra."

Kagome nodded. "Good luck," she said before running towards the unconscious Sakura.

Breathing a sigh of relief when she was that her wounded arm was fine, she turned to Kabuto.

"Thanks for your help, but we can deal with the Kyuubi on our own now," she said curtly. After Kabuto left, Sakura regained consciousness, much to Kagome's relief.

"You okay? Kagome asked, helping the medic-nin stand up.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's Naruto?" she asked. Kagome turned her head, and looked at Naruto. Sakura followed her eyes and saw Naruto still with the Kyuubi's four-tailed cloak. He was screaming in pain at the sealing Jutsu Yamato had done.

After screaming for a while, the cloak started to come off and then Naruto returned to his human form. Badly burned and unconscious, but still, human again.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, and ran towards him, muttering under her breath, "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…" Kagome looked surprised, but then smiled in understanding. Naruto soon awaken after Sakura healed him with her healing Jutsu.

"Now where is that damn Orochimaru, I am so going to kick his ass," Naruto growled under his breath. "Hey! Sakura why are you crying." Naruto asked in alarm. The suddenly, they remembered their socially awkward teammate, Sai.

They discover that Sai had betrayed them, as he has been a spy for the ANBU Root the whole time. He was just planned to go to Orochimaru and give him information on Konoha, doing as his master ordered. Going through with the mission would ensure that Danzou and Orochimaru could conquer the village. They just couldn't believe it.

They decided to kill Sai.

When they found Sai, Naruto decided to have a 'little chat' with him. Naruto told him about the bonds between him and Sasuke, and how far he was going to go for him, and how he wasn't going to give up on him."

Kagome glanced at Naruto in surprise; even though Sasuke didn't care about him, he was still so determined to save her brother. Kagome couldn't help but feel a flash of pity towards the blonde ninja; he trained so hard to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He even he promised Sakura, and her too

But Naruto didn't know that Kagome has always been on Sasuke's side. She agrees on her brother's point of view. She even tried to stop the mission to pursue Sasuke, but Naruto was stubborn. He wouldn't back down.

At last they saw Sasuke. Sasuke gazes at them, but he was especially focused on Kagome, whom had grown even more beautiful he could ever imagine.

"Nii-san" Kagome whispered softly

"Kagome." Sasuke acknowledged. Naruto heard him and glared at him angrily.

In a flash, Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto, with one arm on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be training to become Hokage, instead of being here?" Sasuke asked the blonde ninja.

"Can someone who can't save one of his friend still become Hokage? Hn, Sasuke?" Naruto replied with a steely hard look in his eyes. Sasuke was momentarily shocked, but after a moment, pulled his Kanata out of its sheath, and moved forward to stab in Naruto's back. But then, Kagome suddenly appeared in front of him with her Sharingan activated.

***Inside Naruto's Subconscious***

Naruto opened his eyes. He was standing in front of the cage which held the Nine-tailed Fox Demon. But unknownst to then, they weren't alone. Two pairs of red eyes were in the darkness a few feet away from them.

Kyuubi started to laugh and spoke to him "Naruto, Let's show them our power." When Naruto didn't reply, the Kyuubi continued to laugh then asked, "What's wrong?"

The water around Naruto started to bubble and take the form of Kyuubi head, ears and front legs.

"Why are you hesitating? You need my power, right?" Kyuubi stopped and looked at Naruto "Well, who do you want to kill? You should understand. That you can't do anything by yourself, that is. Release the seal, completely, and if you do, then I'll give you all my power."

Naruto raised his hand to undo the seal, when Kyuubi and Naruto finally noticed Sasuke's and Kagome's presence.

Naruto jumped in shock, "Why are you here?"

Sasuke and Kagome ignored Naruto's question and kept on looking at Kyuubi "Now I can see it. So this is the source of your power? Who would have thought that something like this was inside of you?" Sasuke gave a short and bitter laugh.

Kagome nodded her head. "I was right, you _do _have the Kyuubi in you"

The Kyuubi growled. "I see. An Uchiha, is it? Your Kekkei Genkai is quite impressive. Both of you can see me inside Naruto"

'How would he know about the Sharingan?' Sasuke wondered. "It seems as if this isn't the first time you've seen the Sharingan," Sasuke stated.

"Eyes with such power, and chakra more sinister then my own… You're the spitting image of Madara Uchiha." Kyuubi growled darkly. "But you," The Kyuubi glanced at Kagome. "I can feel a powerful aura within you, a pure one. One that resembles the one of a certain priestess."

Kagome looked confused. Sasuke grabbed the Kyuubi's nose with his hand, and squeezed, causing the Kyuubi's temporary form to burst.

"And you expect me to know that person?"

***The real World***

Back in the real world, everyone was fighting each other, save for Sasuke, Naruto, and Kagome. Then, Sasuke looked at Kagome with serious eyes. 'Its time' they seemed to say.

Kagome gave a feeble nod. Sasuke moved in front of her, and activated his Sharingan. He stared into her eyes.

"Kagome!" Sakura shouted in worry. She looked at Kagome's face, which didn't have even a hint of fear as Sasuke leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'What is going on?' She thought, envy and confusion wandering like fog in her mind.

Kagome felt warmed by her brother's body. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, something that no one else could hear. Her Sharingan deactivated.

Naruto looked at it and feel something strange about their actions. They were different…not like brotherly and sisterly moments, but something more.

Sasuke hypnotized Kagome using his Sharingan and he leaned forward to kissed her. Everyone watched them, horror evident in their eyes.

"It can't be.." Yamato gasped.

Naruto looked deeply shocked. "There's no way…Sasuke….You!"

Tears started forming at Sakura's eyes as the pink-haired kunoichi watched as the person she loved most kiss his own sister. 'No way…he wouldn't do that…Not Sasuke!' Sakura thought, not wanting to believe what she saw, but she knew her eyes weren't lying to her.

Sai seemed a little surprised, but other than that, no emotion was evident on his impassive face.

Sasuke pulled away from Kagome, and she started falling unceremoniously on the ground, but Sasuke caught her. She now lay limply in his arms, and her blue eyes were closed

"What did you do to Kagome?" Naruto glared at him.

"You all don't understand," he said, his face devoid of emotion. "My sister is more important to me than anyone else…"

"You're insane!" Naruto shouted furiously. "She's your sister! It's a sin! The gods will punish you for this!"

"Then let them punish me," Sasuke shot right back. "I don't care, I have desired her for a very long time now."

Naruto looked shock, and no words passed through his lips.

"And if I want to revive my clan, I need to do it with someone in my clan, so we can keep the blood strong and pure

Naruto gasped as the sudden understanding struck him. He recalled all those time Sasuke and Kagome were hugging and holding hands, all those excuses she made for defying him of a date, all those futile attempts to plead him to not go after Sasuke….

"Does Kagome accept this?" Naruto croaked. Sasuke was still emotionless as ever.

"She understands what she has to do.

Sakura gulped. Everything was perfectly clear now, why he always ignored her, why he wouldn't even look at her. He loved his sister.

"This getting interesting.." a cold voice interrupted their reunion. Orochimaru and Kabuto had arrived.

"We will be going now," Kabuto told Sasuke. He nodded, and started disappearing. With Kagome still in his arms.

"Where are you taking Kagome?" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke didn't reply, and he and Kagome both vanished.

"No! Kagome!" Naruto's eyes started to water, as tears slipped down. 'I've failed.' He thought miserably. 'I've failed…"

The truth of the forbidden love between the Uchiha siblings was out.

**_~Edited by Thyme Spirit _**


End file.
